


Cold

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: The cold is cruel for a young kitten.
Kudos: 10





	Cold

The snow transformed the landscape into a deadly paradise.  
The cold was biting bodies and freezing lives.  
In the middle of this white chaos, a little kitten. His fur melted with the snow and he seemed to be one with the frozen trap.  
The stars were ready to welcome this troubled soul. Too young for death, too fragile for life.  
Even a mother's love can't nothing against the power of death.  
She had to agree to leave her precious kitten.  
She had no choice.  
Life leaved slowly, under the tears of a mother and the fear of two kittens.  
The sky welcomed this day, a new star ready to shine as much as the power of her soul in pain which finally knew peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620120277784969216/cold-arrow25-warriors-erin-hunter-archive


End file.
